mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperMarioBros99thx XD
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperMarioBros99thx XD page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --FunnyGuy64 (Talk) 11:22, January 16, 2013 Hi there! ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 18:23, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You know me, right? I'm yayazura7762, I'm your friend! :) - Irham7762 (talk) 10:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Note Make sure i always inactive because i getting more busy! --SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 07:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Leadership! I now Ranking 19! SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 09:01, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Now my ranking was 17th on this wiki! :D Sorry, I forgot put my signature on my comment. Irham7762 (talk) 09:10, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Now my ranking was 13th because I got Lucky Edit badge!! :DDDDDD Now my ranking was 13th because I got Lucky Edit badge!! :DDDDDD Irham7762 (talk) 09:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Help you must beat LL573... SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 10:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) SMB99thx XD, I liked the idea of you supporting an user to go up the Leaderboard! Encouragement always helps people. In this case, you are encouraging Irham7762, but the more you support users, the more friends you get on this wiki!--Umario (talk) 14:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't need to get all badges on this wiki or get ahead of MM. I'm just here to help him. But if I continue contributing to the wiki at this rate, I'm sure to get ahead of him automatically :3--Umario (talk) 13:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't want the Curator badge, but I'll add 500 pictures to articles anyway, as long as I'm helping the wiki. I didn't even know the concept of achievements before I joined this wiki, I just knew I was here to help at that time. I don't need badges, I'm happy as long as I'm helping the wiki. But since you're forced to have badges if you help the wiki, I can't help it but get them--Umario (talk) 07:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Who the hell is Kiddy? More more talk No thanks, I don't need counterparts, because it was MM's idea and I don't want to use his idea without his permission. (lots of people, like LL, don't take his permission though)-- Jock aka Umario (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) NO DUDE! I don't wanna block you! I just meant that...that you should not request people to do stuff and become your friend, but instead, you should help them and make your impression good--Umario (talk) 08:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay Umario.SuperMarioBros99thx XD (talk) 09:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay this is my new signature SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark Thank you --SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 01:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm ver busy,so I'm sorry.SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 03:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I will dissolve in this wiki if i blocked LuigiLuigi573 and his Kiddy Stoppers on YouTube. SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 11:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i'm very busy SuperMarioBros99thx XDGaleDark 09:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, did you sub me? I'm one of the owners of the account PowerBros9001 on Youtube. StarPower74.4 I'm awesome!!! I already subbed you! Not to be racist, but are you Korean?--MarioFan7070 (talk) 03:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC)MarioFan7070